danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelo Gabrini/Rank Up Speculation
Note: This was originally Cloudmaster9000's blog that I had to recreate as my blog due to technical reasons. All information shown here is speculation and is not fact unless confirmed by canon material This post attempts to guess what the 'overall stats' are, specifically how much level-up affects stats. There are two ways I will guess that levelling up might affect stats, static and proportional. The author might have chosen something more exotic, but lets hope he didn't so the guesswork is easy. Static assumes than some LvlBonus number is added to every single stat upon level up, whereas proportional would multiply the stats gained at that level by some static amount LvlBonus. Example, Alice the adventurer, who recently reached level two: LVL ATK DEF DEX AGI MAG 1 500 600 700 800 900 2 15 18 21 24 30 If we assume a static level up bonus, her total ATK is currently: 500 + LvlBonus + 15. If we assume a proportional level up bonus, her total ATK is currently: (500 * LvlBonus) + 15, where LvlBonus is greater than 1, so something like 1.5. With proportional it would of course be (LvlOneStat*LvlBonus) + (LvlTwoStat*LvlBonus) + (LvlThreeStat*LvlBonus)... for greater levels. We know that in Light Novel 6, the War Game, Hyakinthos had D 591 in Agility at lvl3. When Bell was fighting Hyakinthos, the LN says they were roughly equivalent in Agility. We know Bell's agility at the time was 1302. We have our way in! But was Hyacinthus nearly about to level up, or a ways from it? We will do the calculations twice, one assuming Hyacinthuses stats were similar to what they are now prior to levelling up from lvl1 and lvl2, and two guessing that up until then he has had 100 points higher in each stat before level up, giving him a very reasonable BBACE set of stats. So we will have four sets of calculations: 1. static_hyapeak - Static model, assume Hya' had CCBDF at lvl1 and CCBDF at lvl2 2. static_hyaguess - Static model, guess Hya' had BBACE at lvl1 and BBACE at lvl2 3. proportional_hyapeak - Proportional model, assume Hya' had CCBDF at lvl1 and CCBDF at lvl2 4. proportional_hyaguess - Proportional model, guess Hya' had BBACE at lvl1 and BBACE at lvl2 For 1. and 2. we model Bell's Agility as 1337 + LvlBonus + 1302. For 3. and 4. we model Bell's Agility as (1337 * LvlBonus) + 1302. For 1. we model Hyakinthos's Agility as 519 + LvlBonus + 519 + LvlBonus + 519. For 2. we model Hyakinthos's Agility as 619 + LvlBonus + 619 + LvlBonus + 519. For 3. we model Hyakinthos's Agility as (519 * LvlBonus) + (519 * LvlBonus) + 519. For 4. we model Hyakinthos's Agility as (619 * LvlBonus) + (619 * LvlBonus) + 519. LvlBonus for 1. is worked out like this: (1337+1302) + LvlBonus = 519*3 + LvlBonus*2 2639 + LvlBonus = 1557 + LvlBonus*2 1082 + LvlBonus = LvlBonus*2 1082 = LvlBonus LvlBonus for 3. is worked out like this: (1337 * LvlBonus) + 1302 = (519 * LvlBonus) + (519 * LvlBonus) + 519 (1337 * LvlBonus) + 1302 = (1038 * LvlBonus) + 519 (1337 * LvlBonus) + 783 = (1038 * LvlBonus) 1337 + (783 / LvlBonus) = 1038 (783 / LvlBonus) = -299 783 = -299 * LvlBonus 783/-299 = LvlBonus -2.61872 = LvlBonus LvlBonus for 1. is 1082 LvlBonus for 2. is 882 LvlBonus for 3. is -2.61872 LvlBonus for 4. is -7.90909 ... as you can see, the proportional scheme is a nono. I was expecting 1.2x or something. If its less than 1, like 0.8x, that would mean it weakens the adventurer to level up. Less than zero... it just means its not proportional for sure. So! Onward with static calculations! I think it is reasonable, within the range 882 to 1082, to guess that level up bonus is 1000 to each stat. We don't know Bell's exact stats after his climatic fights but before he levels up... except for at lvl1. So lets guess his stats were 1100 for ATK/DEF/DEX, 1350 for AGI, 950 for MAG; as they are going to be a bit higher than what was listed. We know his stats went up by approximately 876 points from the minotaur fight at lvl1, so its not unreasonable. For Aiz I assumed her lvl5 stats on her page were her max, and that she always had those stats for each prior level up. This table assumes that a character has JUST REACHED the mentioned level, so they all have I0 at lvl1. I did upto lvl8 because some characters *could* become lvl7, then get an Uchide no Kozuchi via Kokonoe. Thus we can answer, 'who would win between Finn at level 7 with Uchide, and level 7 Bell?' and other infrequently asked questions WHO LVL ATK DEF DEX AGI MAG Bell 2 2100 2100 2100 2350 1950 Bell 3 4200 4200 4200 4700 3900 Bell 4 6300 6300 6300 7050 5850 Bell 5 8400 8400 8400 9400 7800 Bell 6 10500 10500 10500 11750 9750 Bell 7 12600 12600 12600 14100 11700 Bell 8 14700 14700 14700 16450 13650 Aiz 2 1564 1553 1827 1824 1900 Aiz 3 3128 3106 3654 3648 3800 Aiz 4 4692 4659 5481 5472 5700 Aiz 5 6256 6212 7308 7296 7600 Aiz 6 7820 7765 9135 9120 9500 Aiz 7 9384 9318 10962 10944 11400 Aiz 8 10948 10871 12789 12768 13300 Bete 2 1766 1647 1729 1965 1000 Bete 3 3532 3294 3458 3930 2000 Bete 4 5298 4941 5187 5895 3000 Bete 5 7064 6588 6916 7860 4000 Bete 6 8830 8235 8645 9825 5000 Bete 7 10596 9882 10374 11790 6000 Bete 8 12362 11529 12103 13755 7000 Welf 2 1617 1521 1645 1509 1070 Welf 3 3234 3042 3290 3018 2140 Welf 4 4851 4563 4935 4527 3210 Welf 5 6468 6084 6580 6036 4280 Welf 6 8085 7605 8225 7545 5350 Welf 7 9702 9126 9870 9054 6420 Welf 8 11319 10647 11515 10563 7490 Gareth 2 1997 1996 1564 1489 1117 Gareth 3 3994 3992 3128 2978 2234 Gareth 4 5991 5988 4692 4467 3351 Gareth 5 7988 7984 6256 5956 4468 Gareth 6 9985 9980 7820 7445 5585 Gareth 7 11982 11976 9384 8934 6702 Gareth 8 13979 13972 10948 10423 7819 Riveria 2 1243 1277 1651 1609 1989 Riveria 3 2486 2554 3302 3218 3978 Riveria 4 3729 3831 4953 4827 5967 Riveria 5 4972 5108 6604 6436 7956 Riveria 6 6215 6385 8255 8045 9945 Riveria 7 7458 7662 9906 9654 11934 Riveria 8 8701 8939 11557 11263 13923 Finn 2 1479 1388 1999 1784 1713 Finn 3 2958 2776 3998 3568 3426 Finn 4 4437 4164 5997 5352 5139 Finn 5 5916 5552 7996 7136 6852 Finn 6 7395 6940 9995 8920 8565 Finn 7 8874 8328 11994 10704 10278 Finn 8 10353 9716 13993 12488 11991 Lefiya 2 1086 1184 1240 1271 1797 Lefiya 3 2172 2368 2480 2542 3594 Lefiya 4 3258 3552 3720 3813 5391 Lefiya 5 4344 4736 4960 5084 7188 Lefiya 6 5430 5920 6200 6355 8985 Lefiya 7 6516 7104 7440 7626 10782 Lefiya 8 7602 8288 8680 8897 12579 Thanks for reading Category:Blog posts